Sasuke Uchiha: Ghost Files
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a young Spirit detective with revenge on his mind. When a mission from the Prince of the Spirit World sends him to retrieve a demon girl with unique eyes, its only the beginning before he starts on a path towards a tournament with his teammates that will give him the chance for the revenge he seeks. But what will he ultimately desire?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively.

* * *

Prologue

He was exhausted.

It wasn't something that he admitted very often. He was so used to going non-stop that he barely even noticed anymore. Really, he liked it that way. It took his mind off of…things. But right now, all he wanted to do was collapse in his bed and sleep well into the next day. School be damned.

"Sasuke-kun~!"

Apparently the universe had different plans.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't bother getting up from his face down position on his comforter. Merely turning his head towards the window beside his bed, one eye cracked open to give a deadpanned stare at the visitor hovering outside.

"What do you want?" His voice was as flat as his facial expression.

Botan, one of the many grim reapers to the Spirit world, smiled brightly at him from her place on her oar. Despite his always less than enthusiastic responses to her appearances, she knew on some level they could be considered friends. One of the few friends Sasuke had. However, she was sure he would rather cut off his own hand than ever admit that.

"Sorry to interrupt your afternoon nap, but Koenma has a new case for you!"

Sasuke's lips curled into a scowl that was more directed to his 'boss' than Botan. He had just finished recovering an item for Koenma not even 12 hours ago and already the Prince of the Spirit World was assigning him something new. He was an absolute slave driver that cared for little else than saving his own ass. The dark haired boy shut both eyes and turned his head in the opposite direction of his window, his brows creased into a small frown indicting his obvious displeasure.

"I pass. Get Naruto or Sakura to do it."

Naruto and Sakura were the other two spirit detectives. Sometimes they performed as a team, sometimes separately. They were loud and annoying, but were at least competent. Naruto, a fox demon who worked out some kind of deal with Koenma to take residence in the human world to start a new life, was always surprising him with his ever growing strength. When they had first met, Sasuke could easily beat Naruto without breaking a sweat. Now, Naruto was on par with Sasuke, and their brawls often ended in a stalemate with damage to both sides.

Sakura was a human psychic with immense spiritual energy and control. She was able to translate it into brute strength, but more importantly she was a healer. The best that had ever been seen. There had been many times that if Sakura wasn't on their side, Sasuke was positive he or Naruto, maybe even both, would have died.

Botan placed a finger on her chin and her eyes rolled up to the sky in thought.

"Well I would…but Koenma already sent them on a different assignment. That just leaves you."

Of course it did. Heavens forbid that Sasuke ever get a break. Releasing a highly annoyed sigh, Sasuke rolled onto his back and finally sat up. He ran one hand through his hair while the other reached out towards Botan.

"Fine. Hand it over."

Botan looked confused for a moment before realizing what he was asking. She fumbled in her robes for a moment before pulling out a black video tape out of the sleeve of her kimono. Flying a little closer to the window, she dropped the tape into the boy's outstretched hand.

"It's a pretty straight forward mission. He said it was something you should be able to handle easily."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Somehow these 'easy' missions always turned out to be much more than they seemed. He lifted off his bed and headed towards the dual DVD/VHS player and TV across his room. Kneeling down he pushed the tape in and switched on his TV.

"Would it kill him to upgrade to DVDs…" He mumbled. He was still a little confused on the outdated technology the spirit world sometimes used.

He heard Botan settle on his bed, probably deeming it safe enough to enter now that he was actually up and had accepted the mission. His eyes focused on the TV screen as it flicked on, Koenma's toddler form popping up on the screen.

"Sorry to send you on another mission so soon Sasuke, but while this mission should be simple it does need immediate attention."

Another picture, this time of a girl with long black hair and the oddest eyes he'd ever seen, popped up. In a conventional sense she was pretty, nothing particularly stood out about her besides her eyes. They were completely white. No pupils, no color, nothing. It was slightly creepy to be honest. Her facial expression was soft with hints of sadness lingering beneath. There was something in her expression that he could relate to…Before he could analyze the picture further; Koenma's voice went into a brief explanation.

"This is Hinata of the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga are a highly structural group of demons. They do not behave like normal demons. They act more like a clan with their own rules, regulations, and means of operating. As you can see from the picture, all Hyuuga have eyes like Hinata. It is a rare ability called Byakugan that gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see internal energy circulation system in other beings. It also grants them with a near 360° view."

Well that was interesting. He had never heard of a ability like that before, in human nor demon.

"What makes them even more so fearsome is their fighting style called Gentle fist, with it they are able to cut off use of energy and cause internal damage. They are a feared and envied group of demons. Because of these special eyes, they are the targets of many, demons and humans alike that want to try and utilize it for themselves. Hinata here is an important member of the Hyuuga, their leader's daughter…and she's been kidnapped."

Sasuke's brows and corners of his mouth came down. He couldn't understand that if the Hyuuga were such a formidable group of demons, how was someone able to kidnap a member of their group. Furthermore, the girl should have been able to take care of herself. That meant his opponent was going to either be very powerful or had something to their advantage.

"We believe a group of human psychics who are simply known as 'Kumo' are the ones responsible. It can only be assumed they want Hinata for her eyes. Many try to take the Hyuuga eyes and implant it within themselves to be granted the same abilities. Your mission is simple. Find the girl, return her to the Hyuuga. It would not end well for any world should the Hyuuga become desperate."

He went on to explain the location of the group, what to expect, and the time in which the mission was to be complete. 5 days. 5 freakin days to find a missing person, possibly defeat a group of psychics, and return to the girl to the demon world.

Sasuke decided he needed to buy a dictionary for Koenma because obviously the toddler didn't know the definition of 'easy'.

* * *

The compound was exactly where Spirit World intelligence said it would be. At least they got that right. Sasuke crouched on a tree branch a few feet from the building. The entire place was in the middle of a forest, well away from civilization. If he hadn't been left a hefty sum of money from his family he would have bitched about the train and bus fare it took to get there…Maybe he still would, just to get under Koenma's skin.

It was almost like a village. Some large buildings, some small, most were interconnecting but all surrounded a large empty court yard in the middle. He assumed that's where they trained. He had been watching the place for about 3 hours. His spirit energy had been suppressed to avoid detection. The dark haired boy always preferred to observe a place before just rushing in, unlike his two impatient teammates. He always liked to be able to make a plan for every possible outcome.

The place was crawling with psychics. He could already tell that at least one fight was going to be inevitable. Hopefully it wouldn't escalate into a fight with the entire compound. It wasn't that he wasn't confident in his abilities, he couldn't remember the last time he had been defeated, but there was power in numbers and all it would take was a moment slip due to exhaustion and someone could get a lucky shot in.

"_Always think before acting little brother."_

The voice drifted into his mind, a whisper from the past. Sasuke shook his head to scatter the memories that threatened to follow. Memories he desperately wanted to forget but never could allow himself to. It had been seven years since **that **event. The day that changed his life forever and put him on the path he was now. Without that, he wouldn't even be a spirit detective right now. He'd be a normal boy, his only concerns being school & fighting off his fan club. Maybe he'd be involved in sports or a club. He'd be able to laugh and smile easily. Now his life was consumed with achieving one goal.

The death of his brother.

Sasuke couldn't help the scowl that marred his handsome features. Now was not the time to think about that. He didn't need any distractions during his infiltration. There was a fluttering beside him before a weight landed gently on his shoulder. His eyes cut to his right, meeting the gaze of a small hawk. He supposed it could be consider that he had some kind of contract with it. It served him when he needed, he was able to summon it at any time, and in exchange he provided it with spiritual energy from time to time. In a silent exchange between them, he was able to decipher the Hyuuga was being kept in one of the inner rooms of the compound. There wasn't heavy guarding, which seemed odd, or maybe they were just cocky.

"_I hope it's warranted" _he thought, a smirk curling the end of his lips.

With the information he needed, Sasuke jumped off the tree branch and began to make his way into the compound.

So far so good.

He had managed to avoid confrontation with any of the Kumo psychics so far, and if what his Hawk had told him was accurate he was getting closer to the location of the Hyuuga. Sasuke gently pressed his back against a wall. He only needed to round the corner next to him to be in the hall with the room the Hyuuga was kept in. Preparing himself for the possibility of an enemy around the corner, he pushed off the wall and moved in a defensive position.

It happened quickly. He dropped to the floor in a duck as a pale hand came charging to his chest, his reflexes were faster than his attacker and he was able to swing his leg out to swipe the feet of the other from underneath them. Rather than falling to the ground like he expected, they recovered gracefully arching into a back flip springing off their hands back on their feet. Sasuke didn't give them a chance to make another move. He charged with his fist as his side, flashes of spirit energy crackled around his arm, producing a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping. He blinked and suddenly his eyes had changed from ebony to blood-red, black tomoes swirling in anticipation of his next attack. His arm pulled back ready to deliver the final blow to his opponent.

Then he stopped.

A flattened palm was paused only seconds away from his chest. His chidori was a mere inches away from a round face framed by long dark hair. Red eyes clashed with white. One with recognition, the other filled with wary. Sasuke's chidori slowly died down, the chirping eventually fading away. It was in that moment that he realized exactly who he was fighting.

"Hinata of the Hyuuga."

He had almost killed his assignment. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. The veins around her eyes were slightly bulged in what he assumed was her Byakugan activated. He wasn't sure what she was trying to find, but he was getting impatient just standing there. One of the Kumo could come across them at any time. After a few seconds, she slowly retracted her palm.

"Y-you…you are not like the others…"

Sasuke gave her a curt nod. Though she had pulled back her attack, her body was like coiled like a spring, ready to react if necessary. He hated explaining himself, but knew he would have to in order to get the demon girl to come with him.

"I'm a Spirit detective. Spirit world has sent me here to take you back to the Hyuuga…" It wasn't until now that he noticed two bodies over Hinata's shoulder, both crumbled to the ground. It appeared that she had managed to defeat a few of her captors already. A small smirk quirked his lips. "But it seems you might not need my help."

Oddly enough a pink hue appeared on Hinata's cheeks, as though she was embarrassed or ashamed of her accomplishment. Her eyes diverted to the ground.

"I didn't kill them," she said softly.

She was completely different from what he was expecting. Really he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this obviously shy demon was not it. He didn't have time to dwell on it. They were already pushing their luck time wise.

"I don't care. Let's go."

The Uchiha turned on his heel and headed back the way he came. When he didn't hear any steps behind him, he paused at the corner and looked behind him. Hinata stood there with a conflicted look on her face. Her bottom lip being chewed gently between her teeth indicting thought. Sasuke could feel annoyance bubbling up in his chest.

"What are you waiting for!"

"How d-do I know I can trust you?"

He almost wanted to smack his forehead in frustration. His patience in dealing with others was very thin. It wasn't a stretch to say he was a bit socially inept. That was Naruto or Sakura's forte. He usually gave an order, and it was followed, simple as that. Sasuke had to remind himself that the demon girl had just been kidnapped. It was only natural that she was being cautious. So he tried again.

"You can't. But you have two options, stay here and probably get caught again, or come with me and go home. It's your choice. Regardless I'm leaving." And he meant it. Koenma be damned, he couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped, and he wasn't going to beg.

He turned to back to look around the corner, after deeming it safe he began to make his way back the direction he came in.

This time he heard steps behind him.

* * *

"_Should've known it was too easy."_

They had been so close, so close to getting out of the compound without being discovered. The bodies of the two Kumo psychics that Hinata incapacitated must've been found for now there was a group of ten standing between them and the entrance that they had planned on using to escape. Judging by their spirit energy, he determined that while many of them were powerful, he was better. His only concern was that he could not fight to his full potential if he had to worry about protecting Hinata as well. He didn't need to turn around to feel the uneasiness radiating off her body.

"Hinata."

She made a noise of surprised, her focused shifted from the group around them to her mysterious savior's back.

"Y-yes?"

"You can handle this." He spoke with such conviction. They were virtual strangers but he spoke as though he knew her abilities, what she was capable of.

No one had ever spoken to her like that before.

Hinata's face hardened in determination and her body straightened.

"Yes."

"Hn. Let's finish this quickly."

With that a now familiar chirping filling the air, Sasuke's spirit energy began to rise. He made the first move, pushing off the ground with speed rarely seen and rushed forward meeting one of the Kumo psychics head on. In the background he heard Hinata cry out "Byakugan!"

The Kumo psychics was caught off guard by his speed and within a few minutes three of them laid upon the ground blood staining the wood from the open wounds in their chest. Sasuke's face was covered with flecks of blood only adding to the intensity of his red gaze. The other Kumo psychics proceeded with caution now, some fearful. They circled him, gauging his reactions when one chose to feign an attack. He was never caught off guard though, his body language never revealing anything. A cocky smirked crossed his features and his hand opened and closed twice in a 'come on' gesture. Feeling insulted, the Kumo psychics began their group attack on the young boy.

They didn't stand a chance. His skills coupled with his bloodlust caused him to make quick work of them. A light sheen covered his forehead from the work but there was no other indication that he had struggled at all. Now three more bodies lied at his feet. Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata who was currently dealing with two of the remaining Kumo psychics. Two others were scattered a ways from her. The only sign that they had been attacked was many dark bruised marking spread across their bodies.

She looked exhausted, her breathing was heavy and already there were a few bruises littering her arms and face. Sasuke merely watched at first, partly curious about the abilities of the Hyuuga. Again the veins were bulged around her eyes. It gave her imposing look that her normally withdrawn demeanor lacked. Her body was crouched in an unfamiliar fighting form, arms raised with palms flat.

One of the Kumo psychics charged at her head on. He suddenly split into three causing Sasuke's eyebrows to rise in surprise. He had never seen a technique like that before. His eyes greedily copied the move, already learning the mechanics for it and tucking it away in his mind for future use. Hinata didn't look deterred, the determination even more prominent on her face. Sasuke tensed as the Psychic and his three clones drew closer, he made move to intervene when Hinata's demon energy began to pore out of her body.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

Hinata began to rapidly spin. A burst of energy forming a dome surrounded her impacting against the Kumo psychic and his clones thrusting them back causing the bodies to crash into the wall. Two of the bodies disappeared in clouds of smoke while the other remained still on the ground. Hinata rotating body came to a slow then halted, her breathing even heavier now and her legs shaking beneath her. It was obvious she was at her limit. At that moment the crackling of lightening made itself known in the now quiet air. Hinata had forgotten about the other Kumo psychic.

The Hyuuga turned around as quickly as she could in her current state but still wasn't fast enough to intercept the attack. She closed her eyes to brace herself for the inevitable pain but it never came.

The Kumo psychic's eyes were wide in horror. His body was frozen in its attacking position. A sword formed of spirit energy, with what appeared to be to lightening curling around it, was positioned ready to strike only mere inches from Hinata's head. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, curious to why the blow never came. White eyes widened as her sight was filled with Sasuke's black clad back. When had he managed to come between them?

Suddenly the psychic crumbled to his knees at Sasuke's feet, the spirit energy sword dissipated from his arm. All the color was drained from his face, his eyes remained wide staring at seemingly nothing.

"Hmph. I thought the Byakugan gave you 360 degree vision, " Sasuke's voice cut through the slice.

Hinata's shoulder slumped, feeling almost useless compared to the young human who was able to take down the psychic so easily.

"T-There's a blind spot…few people know about it. They did. That's how they w-were able to capture me... I'm sorry"

A look of surprise crossed the Hyuuga's face as a hand was placed on top her head. Sasuke didn't look her while he made his clumsy attempt to comfort her. He didn't know why, usually he didn't give a damn. Maybe it was because he actually was impressed and slightly respected some of the skill she displayed.

"You took down six psychics today even though they knew your major weakness. There is nothing to apologize for."

It wasn't much, but it was all he had to offer. That seemed to be enough Hinata, for it caused her face to split into a genuine warm smile, a blush tinting her cheeks. He had never known someone to be so pleased with the simplest things.

Awkwardly he removed his hand from her head and allowed it to drop back to his side. Sasuke briskly turned away from the Hyuuga demon and began to head towards the exit.

"We should go before others come."

Hinata stumbled after him, still a little weak from using so much energy, but managed to catch up beside him. Briefly she spared a glance at the man still sitting at the floor as though in his own little world.

"What d-did you do to him?" She inquired softly.

"I used my Sharingan."

"S-sharingan?"

"It's an eye technique I utilize by channeling my spirit energy. It gives me a number of abilities…Similar to your Byakugan I suppose. He'll be stuck in an illusion for maybe a few days, weeks, maybe years… I don't care." He gave her the best explanation he could without revealing too much. Although he didn't have anything against the Hyuuga, that didn't mean he trusted her. Too much information given away could lead to trouble in the future.

"I didn't know humans could be so…amazing," He would've felt insulted if she hadn't said it with such awe.

He chose not to respond.

* * *

"Bingo, bingo bingo! I knew you'd get the job done Sasuke-kun! Why Hinata you're much prettier than I imagined!"

Botan had taken an immediate liking to Hinata. She gushed over the girl as though she was a new doll, something Sasuke wasn't sure how Hinata tolerated. All she did was give Botan a soft smile, her face red from embarrassment and poking her fingers together, a habit he failed to notice before.

Sasuke watched the two females interact from his place underneath a shaded tree. His back propped against the trunk, one knee drawn up to his chest. A group of three workers from the Spirit world were concentrating their energy to open a portal to the demon world to allow Hinata to pass.

She certainly didn't SEEM like a demon, especially one capable as being as powerful as Koenma expressed. In fact if it weren't for her eyes, she could very well pass for human. How such a demure demon survived in the world she lived in was mind bogglingly. Most of the demons he had come in contact with were ruthless. Naruto had once confirmed that living in the demon world was not for the weak of heart.

"_There's more to her than meets the eye..." _He briefly thought.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke snapped away from his musing, his gaze drifted to his left to see Hinata who was now sitting on her knees beside him. He noted that she wasn't in his personal space, close enough to talk but far enough to be polite. Something he wasn't used to from the opposite sex. His head inclined towards her slightly, indicating to her he was listening.

"I…um…I just wanted t-to say thank you. I-I wouldn't have been able to e-escape without your help…s-so thank you for your kindness."

"Kindness had nothing to do with it. It was just a mission," he responded bluntly. He wasn't going to sugar coat it like he went to save her out of the kindness of his heart.

Hinata didn't seem off-put by his response. A gentle smile still graced her lips.

"Even so…I appreciate it. I-I hope to repay you one day."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes drifting close.

"Hn. You don't owe me anything. Just don't let yourself get in the same position again."

"I won't. I'm going to w-work to get stronger. I-I will be able to handle my o-own."

Although her voice wavered in slight stutter, the assurance in her voice was loud and clear. It made his respect for her grow, if just a little bit.

"Hiinnaaatttaaa-chan! The portal is ready! It's time to go home!"

He heard the shuffling of grass which he assumed was Hinata going to her feet. She made a few steps away from him, and then paused. There was a moment of silence and he almost felt curious to open an eye to what she was doing. He didn't have to wait long though before Hinata spoke once more.

"Take care, Uchiha-san."

"…Take care."

* * *

"Turns out the item wasn't stolen after all, Koenma just lost it! Can you believe that!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering why his loud teammate couldn't just tell a story like a normal person. Why he allowed the two over to his apartment was beyond him. It wasn't like he invited them, they just usually barged their way. He found it easier to just let them do what they wanted and ignore them rather than fight them.

"Sounds like typical Koenma," Sasuke muttered, not looking up from the book he had been immersed in before his teammate's arrival.

Before Naruto could continue his rant, there was a light tapping at Sasuke's window. Sakura chose to open it as Sasuke had made a habit of ignoring everything around him when he didn't want to be bothered. She took a step back as Botan flew into the room, allowing her oar to disappear she dropped to the ground. Sakura smiled at Botan, offering her a light hug.

"Botan! What brings you here?"

"Koenma better not be sending us on another wild goose chase!" Naruto interjected before Botan could speak. Sakura's eye twitched, her fist jutted forward crushing against his cheek.

"Let her speak idiot!"

"Sakura-channnn" Naruto wined, gingerly holding his face.

Botan gave a nervous laugh, always cautious to come in between Naruto and Sakura when they started.

"Botan."

The grim reaper turned her attention towards the more serious team member. He looked at her expectantly with a lifted brow.

"Oh! These…these invitations were sent to Koenma for you three. Here!"

Naruto and Sakura stopped their bickering at that, both looking extremely curious as they were all handed small white envelopes. The only thing written on the outside of the envelopes was their names. Simultaneously they opened their letters and a silence fell upon the room as they began to read it. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his gaze ran across the words printed on the paper.

"Team Uchiha, you are cordially invited to participate in the Dark Tournament. You and a team of up to five members will be allowed a great opportunity to obtain whatever your heart desires. The tournament will be held at the end of the month, on Hanging Neck Island. Please prepare accordingly. We look forward to seeing you there."

All the letters read the same thing, but at the bottom of Sasuke's letter was a sentence written in hand with a very familiar style.

_It is time we meet again, little brother._

The letter was crushed in hand. He couldn't even hear Naruto complaining about being called Team Uchiha when 'Team Uzumaki sounds so much cooler!" or Sakura expressing her concerns over such a sudden invitation. His entire focus was on that last sentence.

"-uke…Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice finally broke through his thoughts and his head jerked up towards her. Her emerald eyes swam with worry. She had picked up on his dramatic change of mood. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"We're going." It was final. They didn't need to know the details of why.

While Sakura appeared concern, Naruto jumped to his feet. His fist pumped in the air, excitement written clearly across his face.

"I can't wait to get out there and show off my skill! Heart's desire huh…? Gonna have to think about what I want, you think they can get Sakura to date me?" The last part was more said to himself but it still caused Sakura to feed him her fist.

"You're so simple-minded Naruto!"

Sasuke took to ignoring his teammates as he contemplated the tournament. Intense training was going to be needed. He needed to be in top form if he was going to get the opportunity to go up against his brother. They could have a team up to five members…while Sasuke believed that he and his teammates were more than powerful enough to handle whatever was thrown at them. It wouldn't hurt to have a little…insurance. They would need to find one or two more teammates.

For a moment white-eyes flashed across his mind.

"Botan."

Botan turned her attention from the bickering Naruto and Sakura towards Sasuke. She was a bit taken aback by the intensity in his gaze. It was almost enough to send a chill down her spine. She had only seen him look like that a hand full of times, it never lead to anything good.

"Yes?"

"Take me to Koenma."

That increased her concern and interest. Sasuke NEVER requested to see Koenma unless it was for something important. She gave him a nod and materialized her oar, her actions finally distracted Naruto and Sakura from their pointless argument.

"Where are you going teme!?"

Sasuke settled on the end of Botan's oar, this was one of the reasons he hated going to the Spirit World, it was deeming riding on the back of an oar.

"I'm going to go get our team together. Start training immediately. You're going to need it, especially you Dobe."

Before Naruto could start a fight, Botan shot out through the window rather than deal with more confrontation. Sasuke hung on tightly as they flew towards the Spirit World. Behind Botan, his sharingan flashed darkly reflecting his current emotions.

_I'm coming for you Itachi. You better be ready._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'm back to writing! Originally this started off as a one-shot for a SasuHina contest but took on a life of its own. It's somewhat a prologue to the real story. I plan on incorporating many things and characters from Naruto and fitting them into the Yu Yu Hakusho world. If this fic is well received, I do have a sequel already in mind. Review! Love to hear you guy's opinions on this idea.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes:

Makai- Demon World

Ningenkai- Human World

Reikai- Spirit World

Reiki- Spirit Energy

Yoki- Demon Energy

Spirit Classes: Characters' strengths are classified by a class: E, D, C B, A , and S. E is the lowest and S is the highest.

E: Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans and Spirit World residents fall under this category.

D: Like E-class demons, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most demons they are very weak.

C: This is about average strength for most demons. They are stronger than E and D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds.

B: Beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between C & B classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in human world.

A: A-class strength levels are almost exclusive to demon world. Very few Humans reach this rank. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human world, they are relatively common in the demon world. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak.

S: classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area. In the Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known.

* * *

They were caught in a deadlock. Squinted brown eyes stared into Black, neither blinking, neither willing to back down from the silent match that had started. There was a thick tension in the air, it was almost suffocating. The owner of the Brown eyes was visibly uneasy, while the other was relaxed.

Koenma's brow twitched as his eyes began to water. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes began to rapidly blink in surrender. It never really was a good idea to try and stare Sasuke down. The boy had an immense amount of self-discipline. His gaze focused once more at the Uchiha standing casually before him, weight on one leg with his hands shoved in his pockets. To look at Sasuke, one would think they were having a normal conversation.

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of what you're asking Sasuke…"

"It's not that large of a request," Sasuke replied flippantly.

Koenma's brows drew into a frown. He propped his elbow upon his desk and rested his cheek against his palm. His other hand took to drumming his fingers against the surface.

"If it was a for normal person, than no, it's not a large request. But you're asking for a demon, and not just any demon. A Hyuuga. If she's harmed it could lead to some massive problems…"

Problems he didn't want to deal with again. He had already dealt with another clan of demons who were a threat to the balance between the three worlds. It still weighed heavily on his shoulders and was not something he was looking to repeat.

"Shouldn't it be up to her? When I first took this job, you promised to help me achieve my goal. If you're turning against me I have no further use for you."

The unspoken threat hung in the air. Koenma had had plenty of rogue Spirit Detectives in the past to take it lightly. Sasuke was already powerful and gifted, a true prodigy, and would only continue to grow in strength. He could and most likely would be dangerous should he decide to turn against the Spirit World. Koenma released a noisy sigh. He slumped back into his chair and sunk deeply into it at defeat.

"Fine…We will talk to the Hyuuga and try to convince them to allow Hinata to join your team in the Dark Tournament. No promises though. If she chooses not to fight, there is nothing that can be done."

Sasuke gave a curt nod in understanding.

"Then let's go."

Koenma jerked startled, caught off guard by the request. "What? Right now!?"

"We only have a month to train. We're going to need every single day to do so, so yes. Right now," Sasuke gritted out impatiently.

"W-wait a minute! Let me at least put on my face before we go meet with one of the most powerful group of demons in Makai!" Koenma exclaimed. He jumped down from his seat, pulling his hat down over his face in the process. His hands moved around where his face would be in a molding motion. After a few seconds there was a poof of smoke. As it cleared, Koenma's infant form was replaced by his adult form that would've been impressive…if the pacifier wasn't still in his mouth. "Now I'm ready."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the unnecessary dramatics as he followed Koenma out of his office.

* * *

This wasn't the first time he had been to Makai. His missions brought him to the realm quite a few times. The areas he had been to though, had been a bit primitive in comparison to what he was used to in Nigenkai and Reikai. So he had just assumed that's how the rest of Makai was like.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Where the Hyuuga lived, was a city. Much bigger than his home Konoha, and much more advanced technology wise than both Reikai and Ningenkai. If he wasn't aware of where he was, he would've mistaken Gandara for one of the larger cities in Ningenkai like Tokyo, London, or New York. He did well to keep the curiosity out his eyes as he gazed up at the large skyscraper like buildings, odd architecture, and various types of demons walking around casually. Some held a humanoid form, some with features of a demon race, and others…he wasn't sure what to classify them as. They didn't look human, or anything identifiable in the slightest. Unconsciously he activated his sharingan, perhaps as a means of intimidation in a world where he was considered weak. He could feel their eyes on him and Koenma, who had taken to covering his forehead with a bandana to avoid recognition. They could smell his human blood. Not all of those eyes were simply curious, some were hungry...

They almost walked completely through the city before they came upon large intricate gates connected with large wooden walls blocking any prying eyes that may be curious to the other side. Beside the gate stood a lone humanoid demon with long black hair and white eyes. He was dressed in a black yukata. A white bandana across his forehead similar in the style Koenma wore his. The demon's face remained neutral as they approached, although Sasuke could tell he was taking in and noting every detail about them. Koenma stopped before the demon, Sasuke only a few steps behind him, before the Hyuuga decided to address them.

"What is it that you want?" His voice was monotone. Hints of boredom lined his words. He was not impressed with them.

"I wish to speak with Hiashi of the Hyuuga," Koenma responded.

The Hyuuga gave them a lazy smirk. "And what makes you think he'll want to speak to you?"

"Because when the Ruler of Reikai is at your door, you can be sure that he has something of interest to say," with that Koenma removed the headband around his forehead revealing the JR sign underneath.

Almost instantly the demon's demeanor changed, although not completely submissive there was an obvious respect now that wasn't there before.

"Lord Koenma…I apologize. I will have them inform Lord Hiashi that you are here and have someone take you to him." He paused for a moment. His hand rose to his ear, and he began to mumble into a small headset resting there that had been hidden by a curtain of hair. After receiving what appeared to be confirmation, the Hyuuga turned his attention back to Koenma and Sasuke. "You can go in. The Lord's nephew, Neji, will lead you to the meeting room where Hiashi will be."

With that the large gates began to open slowly, just enough to allow the two to slip in before shutting firmly behind them. Beyond the gates was virtually a small village. Several homes littered the area, all in a traditional Japanese housing style. It appeared that while the Hyuuga were demons, they were very traditional. It made him wonder if they were the inspiration behind such housing in Japan now, back before demons and humans were separated.

Sasuke caught movement out the corner of his eye and directed his focus to it. Another Hyuuga was approaching them. It was probably safe to say that this was the Hyuuga Lord's nephew, Neji. Sasuke's body began to naturally react defensively to the power radiating from the other boy. It was in every stride, the way he held his head high indicated a bit of arrogance. There was also hardness in his eyes that gave off no emotion but a silent demand for respect. He had a similar look to the other Hyuuga with long black hair, a dark yukata, and a white bandana resting across his forehead. The way he carried himself though, was much different. While the other Hyuuga seemed to carry resignation to him, there was an air of defiance and anger around Neji. Although he appeared to have it reined to the naked eye, Sasuke caught it. You often catch things when you share similar feelings…

Neji slowed then stopped before them. His eyes briefly looked over Sasuke. Although Sasuke had taken to suppressing his reiki he was almost positive that Neji could detect something, or perhaps he was just perceptive enough to realize what Sasuke was doing. He brought his gaze back to meet Koenma's eyes, and delivered a shallow bow to the Reikai ruler, just enough to be respectful.

"Lord Koenma. It is an honor to have you here. Please follow me."

"Thank you, Neji." Koenma gestured to Sasuke and trailed after Neji through the various buildings.

As they walked, Sasuke took to taking in his surroundings once more. They passed several other Hyuuga, who again shared similar traits with their dark hair and light eyes. Many of them almost looked liked ghost, and something else made his reiki pulse beneath his skin. All had the Byakugan. He wondered if they were all trained in the Gentle Fist style. Not one of the faces among the group was Hinata. There was something different to Hinata's face. It lacked the sharp lines and icy features that her clansmen held. What would be it be like to live in a house with no walls? Unable to hide from the Byakugan should one choose to use it?

He hated this place.

Finally they stopped at a building. It wasn't the largest in the compound but it was definitely the most highly decorated one. There was a garden next to the building, holding many exotic plants, a pond, and a high quality stone bench. Neji slide the door open and stepped to the side to allow Koenma and Sasuke to enter.

"Lord Koenma to see you, Lord Hiashi"

Upon entering the room, he found there to be only one Hyuuga knelt on a pillow before a low table. Hiashi didn't come off as an intimidating man. Sasuke found he was somewhat pressed to believe that this male held control on a highly powerful, B class and above, group of demons. Hiashi nodded to Koenma in greeting and gestured to the two seats before him. Sasuke and Koenma knelt down on their seats. Neji did not enter the room with them, he closed the door after them but Sasuke could still feel his presence lingering outside.

"Koenma. To what do I owe the pleasure of the Reikai Ruler's presence?"

"You flatter me Hiashi. It is I who should be grateful for you allowing an audience with us."

"I would not take your visit lightly. I assume this is the human boy who assisted in the retrieval of my daughter…"

"Correct. This is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hm," Hiashi and Sasuke met eyes. Once more Sasuke got the distinct feeling he was being analyzed. All information picked up about him being store away in a mental file. He didn't back down from the Hyuuga's stare, meeting him head-on with one of his own. After a few moments, Hiashi acknowledge him with a nod. "You have my gratitude. My daughter spoke highly of you."

Sasuke bowed as much as his will would allow in a polite gesture.

"I was simply doing my job."

"Hiashi, we've come here with a purpose…As I'm sure you are aware The Dark Tournament will be commencing in one month's time. Sasuke has been chosen as a participant. Due to this he is seeking to put a team together. Two others have already been chosen, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. However, he has is looking to recruit one more…"

Hiashi raised his hand to silence Koenma. He turned his full attention on Sasuke, who had remained completely still while Koenma had went into the details leading up to their visit. Sasuke had a more direct way of approaching things. He wouldn't have bothered giving the Hyuuga anything other than his request. Hiashi held a similar mindset. He wanted to get straight to the point.

"What is it that you want from us, boy?"

"I want Hinata to fight for my team."

It appeared that Hiashi wasn't expecting that. His head tilted slightly indicating his revived interest. "Hinata? Why her. Are you aware she is one of the weakest among our clan?"

For some reason his tone and the way Hiashi spoke of his daughter rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. It was almost as though she was a burden. Perhaps that was the reason behind her reserved nature in her abilities. His clenched fist that has been resting on his thighs tightened a bit.

"From what I have observed, Hinata is a capable fighter. I believe she would be a valuable asset to my team."

"Should something happen to her, are you prepared to take on the responsibility that that will incur? While she may be a weak link as a fighter, her blood is still very pure making her valuable to the clan for breeding. "

It was then and there that Sasuke decided he absolutely hated Hiashi of the Hyuuga.

"I think Hinata should make the decision if she wants to fight. If she believes she is capable, then yes, I intend of taking full responsibility for anything that will happen."

"Hmph. Then we will allow her to make the choice. Neji."

Neji slide open the door once more, he was knelt down with his fist pressed against the wood floor.

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama?"

"Bring Hinata here."

Neji gave a quick nod and seemingly vanished with speed a lower class wouldn't have been able to catch. They didn't wait long before he reappeared, this time with the subject of the conversation by his side. Hinata bowed to her father upon entering the room, and rested on her knees before him. Briefly she glanced over their two guests and though her face remained blank, her eyes brightened for just a moment as the sight of Sasuke. Rather than inquire why she was brought into the meeting, Hinata remained silent waiting to be addressed.

She hadn't changed, though that shouldn't be too surprising, it had only been a week since the mission's end. The only thing that was different was her clothing, it wasn't important at the time but before she had been wearing a simple white yukata. Now she had donned blue capri like bottoms with a long sleeved lavender and grey jacket. Briefly he noted it did nothing to flatter her form, he wondered how efficient it was when it came to mobility in combat.

"Hinata. The Ruler of Reikai and this Spirit detective have come to me requesting that you join their team for an upcoming Tournament. I believe you are familiar with the Dark Tournament?"

Hinata gave a jerky nod. The confusion was clearly written across her face "Yes. I am…"

"Do you wish to participate?"

Shock appeared to ripple through Hinata's body. Her body went rigid, as she took to chewing her bottom lip in a subtle nervous habit. Sasuke couldn't help but feel annoyed by how she seemed to wither under her father's eyes. Hinata gazed at them out the corner of her eyes once more. She paused in biting her lip as she met Sasuke's gaze. He gave her a hard look, as though daring her to refuse. After a few moments that seemed to drag, Hinata made her decision.

"I...I will fight," she said quietly, not tearing her eyes from Sasuke's until he broke their stare to look at her father.

Hiashi's brows creased as his eyes flickered back and forth between his daughter and the Spirit Detective. It seemed as though Hinata gained some kind of inner strength from this boy. Whatever had transpired during the time she was kidnapped, it had caused her to admire him greatly. Hiashi's eyes settled back on Sasuke, meeting the Uchiha's dark gaze. The boy was much stronger than he let on. He could feel the suppressed power, and it made him wonder if this was the Spirit Detective's power suppressed…how strong was it at full strength? Perhaps his daughter would benefit from training with such power, even if it was from a human.

"Very well," Hiashi stood and proceeded to walk to the room's exit. He paused at the door, hand resting on the frame. "Do not disappoint me, Hinata. Good day, Koenma, Spirit Detective."

With Hiashi's leave, the tensions in the room seemed to lift. Hinata's shoulders visibly sagged in relief and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Koenma whipped his head towards Sasuke with a glare.

"You could have been a little more respectful Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a nonchalant shrug. Formalities meant very little to him, he wasn't going to change how he was for anyone. He pushed himself off the ground to his feet, and padded over to Hinata who looked up at him curiously.

"We're going to start training immediately. I suggest you get your things and meet us at the gate."

"Oh! Y-yes. I'll be right t-there," Hinata responded, she scrambled to her feet and exited the room.

Koenma and Sasuke followed soon after. Making their way back to the gates, they walked by Neji who was standing not far from the meeting room they previously occupied. Neji's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sasuke. Sasuke's face, however, remained impassive not acknowledging the Hyuuga. As they passed, Sasuke caught the Hyuuga's murmured words.

"She's going to fail."

Sasuke stopped. Shoulder to shoulder with Neji, he stared straight ahead as he spoke his next words.

"Then that would mean I have failed…I've never failed anything." With that he continued walking, catching up with Koenma who was looking at him curiously.

Behind him, Neji's fist clenched shaking slightly in barely suppressed anger.

* * *

Once more Sasuke was in Koenma's office in Reikai. This time Hinata stood fidgeting at his side before Koenma's desk. Sasuke's annoyance radiated off of him as he glared impatiently at the now toddler form of Koenma.

"What are we waiting for now?" He grunted.

Koenma shook his head at the Spirit Detective. "Have a little patience Sasuke. I can assure you it'll be worth your while."

Sasuke crossed his arms but remained silent much to Koenma's relief. Hinata was shifting restlessly beside him. She was gently chewing her bottom lip once more, which he picked up meant something was on her mind. Eventually he finally got fed up with her. He looked at her out the corner of his eyes.

"What is it?" He prodded.

The Hyuuga looked at him surprised, as though she couldn't believe he picked up on her obvious hints. She gave him a weak smile, then shifted her gaze to the ground.

"I...I just wanted to say thank y-you. For b-believing in me..."

"Hn. Just make sure you don't make me regret it," he replied, though the smirk on his lips softened the blow indicating he was just teasing her.

Rather than being offended, Hinata nodded her head. She looked back up at him, more steadfast than she did before.

"I won't let you down."

After a few moments of gradually growing awkward silence, a loud bang resounded through the room bringing the occupants attention to the large doors behind Sasuke and Hinata.

"We're here!" Naruto announced with a large grin. Beside him walked Sakura who rolled her eyes.

"As though they couldn't tell," she snapped.

The two stopped beside Sasuke. Naruto curiously looked over Hinata, whose cheeks were gradually turning red at being stared at, before his eyes lit up in recognition. He pointed a finger at the girl.

"You're a Hyuuga! Wow! I never seen one up close before," The blonde brought his face mere inches from Hinata, gazing into her eyes "Such cool eyes! Hey are you fighting with us? Sasuke-teme is a real slave driver ya know-"Naruto was interrupted by the sharp pulling of his collar as he was jerked back from Hinata by Sasuke.

"Could you be any more annoying Dobe," Sasuke hissed, glaring at the fox demon.

"Could you be any more of a bastard!?"

Hinata looked on wide eye as the two began to get physical. Sasuke was holding Naruto in a headlock when a throat was cleared beside her bringing her attention to a pretty pink haired woman with bright emerald colored eyes. She wore a sheepish smile as she looked at the fight between her teammates.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that, "Sakura explained, though that didn't seem to ease Hinata's concern any. She turned to face the Hyuuga and outstretched her hand "I'm Sakura. And you are..?"

Hinata took her hand and briefly noted the strong grip the other girl had. She smiled softly at her as she shook Sakura's hand.

"H-Hinata of the Hyuuga. I-I'm on your team for the t-tournament…"

"Oh! You're the reason Sasuke came here. You must be a good fighter."

Light pink brushed Hinata's cheeks, she darted her eyes to the floor in obvious discomfort.

"I-I don't know about that…but…but I'll try m-my best."

Hinata looked up as hands were gently placed in her shoulders. Sakura's eyes were filled with warmth, her lips curled into a kind smile.

"Trust me, if Sasuke didn't think you were a capable fighter you wouldn't be here. Have more confidence in yourself."

Hinata's face brightened at the encouraging words, a wide smile crossed her face.

"Thank you Sakura…"

"Ahem. If it's alright with all of you, I'd like to get down to business," Koenma spoke up.

Hinata and Sakura were immediately at attention. Sasuke smashed Naruto's face into the ground then stood straight as though nothing had occurred. Naruto sat beside him attempting to reset his broken nose before his accelerated healing occurred, mumbling to himself about the revenge he'd extract on the dark haired boy.

Koenma mentally shook his head. Why he continued to hire what were essentially teenagers, he'd never know.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you all to understand the magnitude of what you're about to undertake. The Dark Tournament is not for the faint of heart. Almost everyone will be an enemy. Sasuke and Sakura, you will be targeted because you are Spirit Detectives as well as humans. Naruto and Hinata, you will be considered traitors to the demon race for working with them. You all have to remain strong, not just physically, but mentally as well…" A serious air descended upon the group, even Naruto's face was absent of the playful look he usually wore. "I want you all to be prepared as possible…that is why I've brought on someone to help with your training. He is a former member of Reikai Special Defense Force, if anyone can help you reach your potential it is him. George!"

The large blue ogre, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, now stumbled towards his diminutive boss looking nervous as ever.

"Yes Lord Koenma?"

"Well don't just stand there, bring him in!" Koenma snapped.

George scurried to a normal sized door on the side of the office. He disappeared behind it for only a few seconds before passing through it again. This time followed by a curious looking man with silver hair, a mask covering the lower part of his face, and what appeared to be some kind of headband covering his eye. The man didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. Rather he was immersed in a small book with an almost gleeful look to him. He moved without problem however, ultimately stopping beside Koenma's desk.

"This is Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi finally looked up to look at the team he would be taking under his wing. From the expression on his face, he wasn't impressed. The feeling appeared to be mutual among Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and even Hinata, despite her best efforts to be polite. To them, he looked like a weird old man. Though to be fair, Kakashi looked to only be in his late 20s, perhaps early 30s.

"So these are my new cute little students…please treat me well." There was something almost menacing about the way he said it, as though he didn't expect them to last very long. "Well then…shall we begin?"

* * *

Chapter 2 is complete! Glad to be getting some positive reception about this. Slightly shorter than the first, but will definitely be much longer in chapter 3. Next chapter will go into parts of their training as well as their arrival at the tournament. Stay tuned!


End file.
